inuyasha and the curse
by inulovegirl713
Summary: inuyasha gets cursed by naraku, will this cause his defeat? im really bad at summary's sorry please read the story is better than the summary ;)
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha and i make no profit from this

It was just a normal day in the fuedel era, well normal for the inu gang at least. Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting again while Sango was hitting Miroku up side the headfor groping her again. Meanwhile Naraku was working on a plan to defeat Inuyasha once and for all along with his group but since Inuyasha seemed to be the strongest he figured he would work on defeating him first.

Naraku had figured out what made Inuyasha so powerful it was the tetsaiga, (AN/ sorry if i spelled that wrong) he had also figured out that the tetsaiga would only transform when the weilder was protecting someone, and of course only when inuyasha has his demonic aura to power the sword. So now he was working on a way to break up the group so our favorite hanyou would have no obe to protect. He had gone to an old sorcerer and stolen a book of spells and was now working on a spell that seemed it would do the trick. "ok all i have to do is say the incantation and then drop in the last part of the potion, easy enough" said the spider demon.

"INUYASHA SIT!" yelled the very angry miko. 'THUMP' "What was that for wench?!" asked a very angry and now dirt covered Inuyasha. "Dont call me wench! And that was for saying my aim is bad!" "Well it is!" "Arghhhhh SIT!". And with that the youg girl stopmed off back towards camp.

"My dear sango i only wanted to admire your beautiful assets." "Ya right monk!" said sango once again hitting him up side the head creating a very big bump. "Oh miss kagome you are back, but where is Inuyasha?" asked Miroku while rubbung his head. "Probally in a hole some where" commented Shippo. "that is not a very nice thing to just assume shippo" retorted sango. "no sango he is right Inuyasha is in a big hole somewhere because he said my aim is bad! can you beleive him i mean come on! i only have had the bow for a year i am not a miricle worker!" shouted the young miko. "well for having it that long i do have to say he is sort of right it could be a little bit more accurate". "what now you are taking HIS side! Im going home!" and once more Kagome stomped off for the second time that hour.

"Finally! it is done, now all i need is the last ingreedient to put in when i say the spell" said Naraku. "now then lets go pay a visit to Inuyasha".

"kukukukukuku" chuckled naraku when he found Inuyasha alone in the gods tree. 'lucky, now i dont have to seperate him from the group' though the evil half demon. "Who's there!" yelled Inuyasha jumping down from the tree. "kukukuku" "Naraku! you bastard come out here and fight me!". " As you wish" said naraku while coming out of hiding. Then from behind Kagura took a strand of Inuyasha hair while he was busy with her 'master'. "what the hell?" asked Inuyasha confused by her action. "ahhh there we go the last ingreedient" said naraku taking the silver strand and holding it out. "Ingreedient? for what?" demanded the dog eared boy. "for this " said naraku pulling out a container with a pink/re liquid in it, he then started to chant.

[ok thats the first chapter! i kow its short but i want to see if people are going to read this before i put my time into it. Soooo i am going to ask if anyone has any ideas for the spells words if you have any ideas please put them in a review,also any ideas for future chapters are welcome as well. i promise the chapers to come will be longer ;) ]


	2. Chapter 2

for disclaim go to 1st chapter i am not writing it over again

[the last chapter left off at naraku chanting]

"take the power let it flow away, only to return when you find your way"

"take the power let it flow away, only to return when you find your way"

"take the power let it flow away only to return when you find your way"

(AN/ sorry this is the best spell i could think of sort of stupid i know)

"what the hell?" asked inuyasha as he started to feel weird, he watched as narku droped his hair into the bottle and it started to glow. The glow made its way over to him and covered his body in its bright light. Soon he drifted into sleep not being able to stay awake any longer. With that Naraku fled the scene just in time for the rest of the inu gang to show up.

(its three days later now)

"ughhhhhh" moaned Inuyasha sitting up, then he relised he was on a futon in kaede's hut."i see ye have woken up Inuyasha" said kaede. "what the hell happened?" then he noticed his voice was just a little higher than normal."what happend to my voice is a good question too". "Naraku put ye under a powerful spell and a higher voice is the least of ye's worries". "Inuyasha! your awake! are you ok?" asked miroku. "the others do not know of ye's condition ye may choose wether to tell them or not, either way it is not my place to say" whispered kaede."i dont care if you tell them or not since i dont even know what happend or what this 'curse' is yet". " im fine Miroku" "what happened to your voice?". "none of your damn buisness!" then inuyasha stopmed off in the forest to go sit in his favorite tree.

"whats up with him?", "give him time he will cool down".

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree fuming over Miroku though he had no idea WHY he was mad as he started to check his body to make sure everything was ok, he was fine until he reached his chest... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the apparently now female hanyou. "OH MY KAMI IM A FUCKIG GIRL!". "Inuyasha whats wrong?" came kagome's voice (she had been to far away to hear the last part). Inuyasha was lucky his cloths were baggy to begin with and now even more so to cover his(her) new chest. "nothings wrong wench!" "what happened to your voice inuyasha are you ok?". "will everyone shut the hell up about my voice!". "fine! SIT! you idiot SIT BOY!" but when nothing happened both of them knew something was wrong.

"huh? why didnt anything happen?" asked kagome. "i dunno but i aint complaining"."i'll go get kaede" with that kagome went to fetch the older preistess. A few mintues later kagome returned with kaede. "It seems ye are not under the control of the beads because the spell is countering it" explained kaede. "what spell?" asked kagome now more confused then before. " inuyasha has been placed under a powerful spell thanks to naraku's evil ways, that is why ye were asleep so long by the way inuyasha". "so when i left you already knew what happened didnt you?" asked inuyasha. "yes i did know what the affect of the spell was when ye stormed off after the monk came in". "AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!","ye would have figured it out anyway without my help and ye have so tis not a big deal inuyasha"."ya inuyasha, what are the affects of the spell anyway?" asked kagome."None of your god damn buisness!", once again inuyasha stormed off but since they were at the tree already no one knew where she was going.(i will refer to inuyasha as a 'she' now btw).

Inuyasha soon found herself in a random tree when she got tired of walking around. "Why am i even here?" she questioned herself. Eventually she got bored again and went to go take a bath sort of forgetting that her body was WAY different than before. She soon found herself at a nearby hot spring and started to take off her clothing. Once she was undressed she decided this would only be a soak instead of washing herself. So she just stepped into the warm water and let most of her worries drift away. (lol song mention btw i do NOT own the song drift away either.) I guess that is long enough she said stepping out of the spring.

Once she was fully clothed again she started to walk back to the village and was going to apologise for storming off earlier.

"hey you guys inuyasha is coming back!" yelled shippo running into the small hut where the group was."really? that was fast usually it takes him a couple hours to get back" commented miroku. "ya miroku's right" added sango.

Inuyasha then walked in and sat down across from everyone. They were all satring at her so she started to get aggitated. "what the hell are you guys staring at?" asked a angry to begin with inuyahsa. "you came back to quick, usually you are gone longer" said shippo. "what now im not allowed to come here?". "we are just surprised your back so quick is all inuyasha" said miroku. "ya well there is nothing else i got to do so". "well i am glad ye are back now. are ye going to tell the others whah has happened or shall i?" questioned kaede. "i dont fucking care do what you want" was her answer. "ok then as you wish". she then explained everything to the group and not one mouth was untouching the floor whenn the tale was over. "So inuyasha's a girl now?" asked sango, "im afraid so child" kaede answered. "heeeyyyy inuyasha" "what miroku?" asked inuyasha. " can i try something?". "what ever is going on in your pereverted little mind the answer is fuck no". "awwww please inuyasha". "NO one more word and you are a dead man got it"."yes ma'am", "DONT CALL ME THAT!". "inuyasha?", "what now shippo?", "you know you look kinda pretty like this", "I AM NOT PRETTY" 'THUD'. "Owwwwwwww why do you always hit me?!", "because you cant shut the hell up ever!". then kagome came back form getting supplies. (sorry i did not mention it earlier kagome went back to her time for more supplies).

"oh inuyasha your back".

[Oooooo cliff hanger! sorry guys i really cant type anymore so im just going to give you this chapter for now. Once again chapter ideas are very much needed this chapter took me all day to come up with. Inulovegirl713 is out)


	3. Chapter 3

READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT ok so i am going to finnish my cliffy and then i NEED ideas from you people's i am running out of them so PLEASE review or i might discontinue the story the reviews dont even have to be ideas just any review to know my time is not going to waste. i will check the review page at leat 5 times a week so please review and post ideas! Thank you for your time now on with chapter 3.

Last chapter

"oh inuyasha your back"

Now

"hello lady Kagome" "hi kagome" "kagome your back!" was her reply curtisy of miroku sango and shippo in that order. "hmph" was all she got from the half demon who was refusing to speak anymore.

"whats your problem inuyasha!" Kagome was mad actually that was an understatment she just got back from getting supplies anf now Inuyasha was smarting off already! "Kagome child i think it would be best if ye refrained from 'sitting' Inuyasha for a while, Inuyasha has been through more in one week then anyone should have to go through in a lifetime" Kagome was silenced by Kaede. "yes miss Kagome i believe Kaede sama is correct Inuyasha has been through much lately i think it would be wise not to aggitate"

. "ME aggitate i think you are mixing me and him up! how could you say I'M aggitating?! ARGH i am going to go to the hot spring sango you comin?". "no kagome i am not", "why not?", "Because i refuse to be around someone who acts so inconsiderate when a friend is going through a rough time in life".

(AN/ ooooo go sango go sango, sorry couldnt help myself ^-^, also i would like to say it is sort of obvious there is some kagome bashing)

"FINE!". Then kagome stormed out of the little hut.

"Jeez i never thought she would act like that its not really like her" was shippo's reacyion to kagome's little outburst.

"Maybe now she is just showin' her actual colors" said inuyasha who was not as shocked as the others. (AN/ this might be pointless but i just want to say when i say 'colors' i mean personality)

"How can you act like that Inuyasha? That is so mean" said shippo trying to protect kagome.

"Me being mean did you not just see that or any of the other times like when she has sat me just because i did or said something she did not approove of?" Inuyasha was not exactly happy with shippo right now, well even more unhappy with him than usual.

With Kagome

"i cant believe sango! she actually took his side!" mumble kagome argrily. Then she started to undress and slipped into the spring.

[ok now i am done for now sorry its really short but what you gonna do? i have no ideas to keep going with this story anyone rreading it in the future i will occastionaly check it so if you post ideas then they probaly will be chapters! plz review inulovegirl713 out!]


	4. Chapter 4

[ok guys this is only an idea one of my friends had if you no like just tell me and i will try to come up with a replacement chapter ok]

before

kagome got mad at sango and inuyasha and went to the hot spring

now

(2 days later)

The Inu gang was walking down a path still kagome was clueless to what Inuyasha is going through. Quite a while into the day (like around 2 p.m since the gang usualy gets up fairly early) "Naraku!" came a scared voice from shippo. "naraku you are going to die for what you did!", "i did nothing wrong i am simply delivering a message". "what does the bastard of all bastards want now?" asked a annoyed inu. "I came to tell you i did nothing but lift a curse if you are confused ask those servants of your father". with that Naraku melted letting them know it was only a puppet. "what the hell is he talking about?"asked a now very confused Inuyasha. "what have any of you guys been talking about when i am not around is what i want to know. Right now!" demanded a very angry kagome since she had no idea what anyone was talking about anymore.

"If it was my story to tell i would" said Miroku trying to sound wise. "You tell her and your dead Inuyashsa would kill you in 5 seconds flat and you know it" said shippo who had took a liking to the 'new' Inuyasha.

"i still want to know what is going on!", "Inuyasha maybe we should tell her" said sango trying to keep the peace between everyone, even though she disapprooves of kagomes additude.

"Are you guys sure?" asked Inuyasha who was more nervous then she wanted to be. "yes Inuyasha i think it would be wise to tell Kagome" said Miroku. "what do you think shippo?" asked inuyasha hoping the little kit would say no."well i guess so, i dont really like keeping big secrets like this". "Ugh fine but onlt if you promise not to sit me, and i mean not even once!" , "hmmm no promises but tell me give it your best shot bud" Said kagome trying to sound tough. The truth was she already wanted to sit him about 10000 times.

"fine follow me sango you come too", "ok inuyasha" with that sango, inuyasha, and kagome went into the forest.

"WHAT! AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME! SIT SIT SIT SIT YOU IDIOT SIT!" half of japan if not all could hear kagome's yells at the poor inu demon. 'THUMP' there was now i Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground. "kagome! why did you do that she had no control over what happened and with the way you are acting i wouldnt want to tell you anyway if i was her!" yelled a very angry sango. sango then helped Inuyasha out of the hole and walked away while Inuyasha held her head, for some reason getting sat now hurt A LOT more than usual.

"oh master Inuyasha nice to see you again" they heard myoga say from his pearch on sango's shoulder."hey myoga how long have you been here?" asked sango "since this morning" answered the flea. "so can you please explain what naraku meant?" asked inuyasha. "oh well uhhhhh" said the flea nt wanting to explain."myoga you better answer me now or else you are not going to live to see tomorrow", -sigh- "very well". "you see master Inuyasha long ago a couple years after your birth me and totosai went to go see you and your mother, we wanted to carry out one last thing for our friend who had passed, you see inutaisho [i was never really clear what his name was inutaisho or inunotaisho? if anyone knows please tell me] well master he always wanted two sons so thats what we did your mother refused much but we finaly did it.". "what does that mean?" asked sango. "well miss sango what i am trying to say is that that well you see Inuyasha you were born a girl me and totosai changed that and you were too little to remember so i apologise it was foolish of us". "w-w-w-what?" studdered Inuyasha she had no idea what was what now. "Inuyasha you were born female me and totosai are the reason you grew up as a boy". inuyasha was simply staringat the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world, then she looked up at myoga all she could see was red everywhere red."oh no! Inuyasha transformed! where is tetsaiga?!" shouted a frantic sango. "i believe when i saw miss Kagome she had it" said myoga. snago and myoga started to run , well really sango ran with myoga on her shoulder once more.[he jumped off while explaining things to inuyasha] "arrrrrgggghhhh!" they heard from behind. "oh no! kirara!" shouted sango, just then the twin tail appeared tranformed and sango jumped on.


	5. Chapter 5

(last time important)

"w-w-w-what?" asked inuyasha who was confused more than anything."Inuyasha you were born a girl" answered myoga.

"KAGOME!" yelled sango. this was the first time all week that she wanted to see the miko. "miss sango i believ that is kagome down there". said myoga reffereing to the clearing below them. sure enough there was kagome...and tetsaiga. "kagome! yell sit!" screamed sango. "Sorry cant it doesnt work anymore" said kagome with a smirl on her face.

Then Inuyasha was in the clearing, and heading strait for them...

"Ahhhh!" yelled kagome and threw tetsaiga at Inuyasha. Inuyasha being inuyasha caught it in mid-air and her eyes wentt back to normal and the stripes on her face dissapeared.

"what happened?" she managed to ask before fainting to the ground and sango took her back to kaede's and laid her down.

"Myoga why dont you tell me how all of this started and i would not mind knowing a bit more about Inuyasha's mother and father as well".

"Very well lady sango" said myoga wanting to 'get it off of his chest'.

"You see when master Inutaisho was young about 570 (like 32 in demon years i am not sure how they age so i am just guessing) he met a young human princess. Her name was Izaiyoi (not sure how to spell it) it was like love at first sight. They Quickly became very fond of each other and started to develope stronger feelings for the other. After about two or three years was when they found out izaiyoi was Pregnant or 'pupped' with was very exicted to hearthat there would be yet another mini Taisho running around, some less exicted than others but still. Once Inuyasha was born in Izaiyoi's home the young Princess did not know what she was going to say to her mate, he would be so happy to have a daughter. But alast it did not go that way Inutaisho ended up perishing that night while protecting his mate and newborn child whom he had only had time to name. I and Totosai were as you say devistated beyond compare. It was about three years after Inuyasha's irth that totosai remembered something that our lord, master,and friend had said. The demon lord had always wanted another son. So in our foolishness and after a couple rounds of sake, we went to Izaiyoi's home where she and a young Inuyasha lived. When Izaiyoi had figured out we were not there for a friendly visit she tried so hard, put up such a fight to keep us from Inuyasha. sadly her efforts were thrawted and we reached the three year old in the other room...that is when we did what we did, when we left Inuyasha was unconious along with now his mother.".

"oh kami poor Inuyasha" said sango who was not expecting the backround story to be that horrible she could not even begin to imagine what Inuyasha was going through.

"wha?..." moaned a tired Inuyasha not moments later.

"inuyasha i see you are awake." said miroku reminding everyone that he was indeed there.

"no i'm off runing with my hair in the wind somewhere, OF COURSE IM AWAKE!" said inuyasha who was slightly cranky. (ya SLIGHTLY not the best way to describe it...)

[ok im going to cut off here sorry, please review it makes me so happy to read them!]


	6. Chapter 6

[ok so i am going to have a couple of things for the story that the readers can vote on. ok so who should be put with Inuyasha couple wise? should there be a visit from the females monthly friend (haha lol im so mean)? last but not least should sesshomaru make an appearence? vote it up! also i would like to apologise for the short chapters, i have had a lot of things to do lately and figured some short chapters were better than none!]

The next couple of days were hard for everyone, Inuyasha would snap at anyone for the smallest things. And if she wasnt snapping at someone she was moping in the sacred tree.

"Inuyasha please come down you have been up there for hours!" pleaded sango who seemed to be the only one who could get through to the hanyou.

"mmm fine" said Inuyasha jumping down from her perch in the tree.

"You know Miroku has been wondering where you have been going off to at night" said sango trying to make small talk.

"i have been going to the hot springs just because i have a new body doesnt mean i wont bathe" said Inuyasha being a little irtated.

"oh i will be sure to tell him that and i was not implying that you were not bathing just he was curious" sango was trying to be as nice as possible since she knew she would not be in the best mood if she went through something like this either.

"well what ever i really couldnt care less what everyone thinks of me, its not like its thier choice what i do".

"yes that is true but you at least want a good reputation right?" asked sango.

"ya well my reputation will be good enough once i destroy the bastard spider." Inuyasha was starting to get angry since really it was naraku's fault this happened in the first place.

"Well myoga told me the spell they did would have had to be renewed once you entered your first uh 'heat' and he said you probaly wouldnt have let them do anthing anyway since they were not going to tell you they were doing it". explained sango repeating what the flea had told her a couple minutes ago.

"huh funny he's probaly right though i hate to admit it i would have killed him on the spot like i am going to do once he is done being useful" threatened a very angry and very hateful hanyou who had good reason for being both.

"also if the monk does anything lecherous i WILL hurt him" said inuyasha.

"dont worry if he does something like that I will make sure he does not even think about doing it again" reasured sango.

(ok thats it for now please vote on the listed items at the begining of the chapter i need to know what you guys want me to do also any other ideas are very much welcome also i know it is short but for me to do much more i need to know what everyone thinks about the ideas i have i do not want to lose readers because i did something they did not like or they wanted me to do something and i did not)


	7. Chapter 7

(Here's chapter 7! sorry i dont capitilize much it makes my typing slower... so sorry!)

Inuyasha and Sango had just gotten back to the camp right outside a village when sango noticed something.

"hey inuyasha when kagome first found out she sat you and i t did not work right?"."ya thats when she got pissed", "then why did it work after that?" asked sango.

"I dont know" said inuyasha. "we should try it again and this time try and resist it as much as possible" . "WHY WOULD I LET HER SIT ME?!" yelled inuyasha.

"Because then we could see if it still works or not"."hmp fine.."

"Kagome would you sit Inuyasha?" asked Sango. "My pleasure" replied Kagome.

"SIT" The prayer beads glowed Brightly then a bright flash emitted from them. When the flash died down they saw inuyasha standing there perfectly fine "What? Why didnt it work?" asked Kagome. Thats when everyone noticed inuyasha's hair was black and had normal eyes and ears of a human.

"why is Inuyasha human its not even night or the new moon?" asked shippo who was concerned for her.

"I had a suspition and now its confirmed." said sango.

"oh wont you enlighten us my dear sango" said miroku while his hand was wondering.

"MONK!" ~SLAP~ .

"owwww still tell us what is going on please sango my dear."

"ok well i thought it was weird when kagome first found out 'sit' did not work and that was when Inuyasha had said no sits and when inuyasha was unexpecting it did work." explained sango.

"And?" asked shippo.

"well i had kaede do some test and it seems Inuyasha has more spiritual energy then her, kikyo, tsubaki ,(the dark priestest from that one episode) and kagome COMBINED." said sango earning some strange looks from her group.

"meaning?" asked kagome annoyed that sango as basicly saying inuyasha was stronger than her.

"inuyasha can counter the prayer beads and is more powerful than the creater of the sikon no tama spiritual power wise". finnished sango.

**O-o** was the face of everyone in the group even Inuyasha herself.

"oh well then i believe it is time to go to bed what do you say everyone?" asked miroku since it had taken a long time for sango to explain things and it was night now.

[ok the end sorry its short today i was feeling slightly better so i decided to type a bit. here is a little treat for everyone this is from a inu fic i am reading called 'when hanyou's arent childrenish' yes that is the name. this is a song sang by a chibi naraku called the 'bun bun song'. Naraku : the bunny hops over the rock, rock, rock, the bunny he wears purple socks, socks, socks, and no matter how he tries, his children always die, and he continues to wear his purple sock, socks, socks, COME ON SING IT WITH ME INUYASHA! End. Feliz Navidad! ]


	8. Chapter 8

( sorry for the wait guys my laptop broke down and had to get it fixed. well here is chapter eight going to try to make it a little extra longer to apologise for making you all wait so long!)

The next day they were back on the road, Kagome was in the back of the group mumbling to herself something about 'baka, why me?, not stronger than me, bitch' and so on with a scowl on her face. In the front of the group was Inuyasha with shippo on her shoulder, she was deep in thought about everything they discussed last night and did not mind or notice shippo. Sango Miroku and Kirara were in the middlish part of the group and myoga had already left in fear of setting Inuyasha off again.

"hey inuyasha where are we going anyway?" asked miroku.

"west" was all he got from the female inu that was barelt paying attention.

"why west?" asked sango.

"because thats where my brothers lands and castle are." then inuyasha had kirara come up and inu wispered something in the twin tails ear.

"mew" was the response then kirara transformed and picked kagome up with her teeth and flew off towards kaeede's village.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN! WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA!" yelled the girl from the future.

"why did you have her do that ?" asked shippo.

"because i go tired of listening to her thats why."

(three days later nothing really happened inbetween besides walking and chatting)

"finally we made it!" said a excited shippo.

"why do you care how long it takes you rode on MY shoulder the entire way" siad inuyasha angry that sippo seemed to have been in a rush apparently.

Then the gates suddenly opened and guards stepped out and asked who they were and what they wanted.

"Look no offense r'nothing butwe dont really hae time for this where is sesshomaru i need to talk to him." inuyasha explained trying not to start an unneccisary fight for once.

"you dare refer to Lord Sesshomaru in such a way! He is our lord and should be treated as what he is." said one of the guards who looked about ready to try to rip inuyasha apart at any moment.

"If you want me to 'refer' and 'treat' him as what he is would you rather me refer to him as the biggest asshole alive or would you prefer just bastard?" said inuyasha smirking at the now fuming guard.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the guard yelled as he charged at the dog eared female.

"And its not like you can even talk you hanyou" said the guard still running.

"pfft whatever" scoffed inuyasha while settling her hand on tetsaiga's hilt.

As the guard got closer and closer inuyasha stayed relaxed then at the last second she unsheathed tetsaiga and unleashed the wind scar.

"WIND SCAR!" she yelled her attack like she always does. the guard was right in the wind scar's path when suddenly in a flash he was about 20ft over and over inuyasha's shoulder. It was a little bit after she had first changed when she noticed something, now that she was a girl she was at least 4 times faster and stronger. She had asked myoga why that was and he had explained it was becuase when totosai and him had turned inuyasha into a boy they also had to lock away Inuyasha's spiritual power thus also in the process locking half of her demonic power as well.

"huh? what just happened?" asked the guard coming out of his daze.

"you almost got killed by the wind scar but i saved your scrawny ass because it would probaly get his royal fluffiness mad at me more than he usually is." answered the hanyou while setting him back on the ground.

"ok i give how do you know m'lord?" asked the guard not wanting to die today.

"He is her half-brother" said miroku butting into the conversation.

"w-w-wait does that mean y-y-your.." studdered the guard trying not to basicaly faint at what he was hearing.

"I'm inuyasha second born of inutaisho my mother was izayoi" explained inuyasha.

"welcome m'lady" said all the guards in unsion while kneeling and bowing thier heads in respect.

In sesshomaru's office

"Excuse me m'lord" said a maid cracking the door open just a bit.

"yes what is it yuka" said fluffy while doing some paper work.

"umm your 'sister' has come to visit you" replied yuka.

"my sister?" he mumbled to himself 'you mean she finally found out huh?' "ok send her in please" (sesshy is a bit ooc in this story he is a little nicer).

[ok thats it for now sorry for he wait i was sick and then my laptop wouldnt come on to save my life so. ok i think i am going to go sesshomaruXinuyasha-chan what do you guys think?]


	9. Chapter 9

(ok here is chapter 9! starting where i left off sesshomoaru told yuka to let inuyasha in)

As inuyasha entered her brothers office she was surprsed he was not already yelling and demanding tetsaiga.

Just then she was almost nocked over by sesshomaru when he suddenly appeared and was hugging her. (did i say he was a 'little' nicer last chapter? what i meant was totaly nicer and loving)

"what the heck are you doing?" asked inuyasha very confused, it seems since this whole thing started she was confused a lot.

"is it wrong for me to hug my younger sister?" asked sesshomaru with a certain gleem in his eye that she did NOT like the looks of.

"uhh i guess not but usually you try to kill me and take tetsaiga is all you just startled me" said inuyasha with a blush slowly creepy across her face.

"yes well that was when the only thing i could see was some one who was posing to be my little sister and hiding her from me" said fluffy lovingly.

"you relize i still have the same mind as that 'some one' dont you?" said the hanyou a little offended.

"yes i do relise that but at the same time you are a completely different person now. Like for example you are no longer vile smelling but instead you smell of fresh spring and nature, and you are acting a whole lot nicer to me instead of smarting off, and you are no longer only at 1/3 of your power since now it is all unlocked and you are no longer disgracing fathers name by being weak ." said sir fluffiness.

"oh well uhh i guess that is true but still i came to know if i could maybe stay here a while till i get used to my increased speed and new powers i dont want to put my friends in danger" explained inuyasha.

"of course you can you are the princess of this castle and the west and i respect you for not wanting to endanger deffensless humans." said her brother in reply.

"yes but that is also a problem since without me they basicly have no defense if naraku or a strong demon fights them" said inu with a worried expression on her face.

" i do not sense the miko with them without her they cannot look for jewel shards so couldnt they just stay at that village next to your forest?" asked her brother making sense for once.

"oh ya i guess so, uh thanks sesshomaru for letting me stay i know you hate hanyou's so it means a lot to me" she said blushing even more.

"yes it is true hanyou's are not my favorite breed but i could never hate you little sister" replyed sesshomaru.

"ok well i'll go and tell them i guess thanks again" said inuyasha about to walk out of the room.

"dinner is served at 7pm just so you know" said sesshomaru as she walked out.

'oh man inuyashais going to hate me when she finds out what my mother will want to do after she finds out inuyasha has come back and is female once again, oh well its not like i mind anway' thought sesshomaru with a smirk.

"guys? you in here?" asked inuyasha stepping into the living type room.

"Ya over here inuyasha!" called shippo.

As she went to sit over with her friends she got a little nervous not exactly sure how to tell them.

"so whats up?" asked sango.

"My brother is going to let me stay here for a while so that i can get used to my new speed and powers, and i guess with kagome gone you guys could go back to kaede's or sango you could go to your village and i guess if you wanted miroku you could go back to your temple." explained the inu girl.

"what about me i want to stay with you plus if i dont i dont have anywhere to go" said shippo who looke just about ready to start crying.

"i guess you will have to ask sesshomaru if you can stay as well" said inuyasha who then noticed the terrified look on the kits face. "dont worry he isnt THAT mean did you here any screaming or yelling?" asked inuyasha. everyone shook thier head to indicate 'no'. "no you didnt and his office is just a room or two over so you will be fine shippo.

"ok i guess i will go ask" said shippo still a little scared. i mean who wouldnt be after watching the demon almost kill inuyasha multiple times.(he uses inuyasha as an example since to him inuyasha is a really strong fighter)

"shippo do you want me to wait outside the door for you?" asked inuyasha sympitheticly (i have no idea how to spell that sorry)

"uhh huh" replied the small fox.

"uhh sesshomaru?" said shippo still scared out of his mind but a little more brave knowing his 'mother' was right outside the door if anything happened.

"your the fox kit my sister travels with right?" asked lord fluffy (sorry i like calling him fluffy or something along the lines of that ^-^)

"Yeah im shippo" said the kit causiously.

"very well what do you need?"

"well my parents are both gone and i would miss inuyasha so i was wondering if i could stay here with her." explain the kit as quick as he could but still slow enough sesshomaru would know what he was asking.

"as long as you dont cause problems i dont see why not" said sesshomaru.

"thank you sesshomaru" said shippo hurrying out of the room into inuyasha's arms.

(awwwww so cute)

[ok i think thats it for this chapter i was going to do more but i am at my grandmas house and i am going to spend time with her bye guys!]


	10. Chapter 10

(ok its the day after everyone found out inuyasha and shippo are staying. Sango and Miroku went to check on sango's village.)

"hey inuyasha can we go look around the castle?" asked a curious shippo.

"i dont see why not come on lets go" said inuyasha heading to find rin to ask her to show them around. Inuyasha had fallen asleep with shippo on her stomach while talking to sesshomaru in his study so they did not see much of the castle and have only been in two of its rooms. But hell that castle was HUGE Inuyasha was pretty sure she would get lost if she wondered to far from where her groups scent oringinated.

"rin, rin wherre are you" said shippo looking for the little human girl.

"Rin is over here shippo!" shouted the girl from across the hall as she stepped out of what shippo and inuyasha assumed was her room since her scent was strongly coming from it.

'great 'this sesshomaru' has demented her to talk in the third person like he does' thought inuyasha jokingly.

"hey rin would you please show us around" asked the hanyou. [i try not to always write the names just to keep it interesting]

"uh ya sure but who are you? did you know you look like m'lord sesshomaru?" asked the curious girl with way too many questions.

"oh im inuyasha and i knew i looked similar to sesshomaru." relied inuyasha.

"m'lord sesshomaru has a brother named inuyasha rin didnt know he also had a sister. why did your parents name you the same?" asked rin.

"they didnt I AM inuyasha the one you met before but there have been some ah changes" said inu trying not to get into it very much, she was afraid rin would ask what the difference was between a girl and a boy and inuyasha was NOT going there.

"oh ok umm i guess you would be princess since lord sesshomaru is lord and from what rins tutors have told rin that would make you princess." said te little girl happily.

"fine whatever i dont really care what you call me still could you shoow me and shippo around please rin." asked inu.

"oh ya! of course rin will this way follow rin!" she said running off.

"come on lets go!" said shippo wizzing past inuyasha going after rin.

"ok im comin!" she said running to catch up.

"and this is where lord sesshomaru said you and shippo will be staying" said rin finnishing the 3 hour tour.

"ok thank you rin" said inuyasha as the girl skipped away.

inuyasha and shippo were just gaping at the room once they got completly into it to see it all. there was a king sized bed the had a golden confeter and at the sides you could see red silk sheets draping from under the top blanket. If you looked around more you could also see a twin bed with the same blanket and sheets, the king bed was at the back wall while the twin was to the left from where you walk in. To the right you could see a beautiful painting of a white haired man with a black haired woman, both inuyasha and shippo could guess who it was... it was inuyasha's father and mother. next to the painting was a door leading to an inside hotspring or bath house next to the spring was a small shelf fully stocked with soap and shampoo bottles the entire room smelled heavily of lavender.

"wow" inuyasha was the first who could speak.

It was well into the night or early morining inuyasha was in the king sized bed with shippo, the young kit had had a bad dream so inuyasha let him sleep with her.

Sesshomaru had servants come and leave dinner for them around about 7. Both inuyasha and shippo were pretty happy just laying in the bed.

"wake up! Lord sessomaru has requested your presence imidiantly" shouted jaken from the door way... and that was a VERY bad idea as he was pelted with pillows and the tray from last nights dinner.

" OK OK IM UP!" inuyash shouted.

"wha-whats going on?" shippo asked

"just go back to sleep shippo" inuyasha told him sweetly she had been very nice since this whole thing started, she just felt calmer if thats is even possible with everything thats happening.

"ok" shippo said sleepily as he fell asleep.

"What do you need this early iin the morning aniki?" inu asked as she

"its not THAT early and i-" he was vut off by his fumming sister.

"NOT THAT EARLY IS FUSKING 5 AM!" she shouted, "anyway what do you want".

"I wanted to inform you about all demon customs that you did not lear when you were younger it is all in this book" he said handing her a big textbook.

"wow uh thanks" she said "can i go" she asked.

"of course if you are going to finnish it by tomorrow night" he said calmly.

"TOMORROW NIGHT!" she screamed so loud about 100 miles away...

"hey sango you hear that?" miroku asked.

"ya sounded like 'to mo ight' what does that mean?" sango asked

miroku only shrugged.

"yes tomorrow night since that is the royal family reunion its not my fault you came so close to our celebration." he said.

"fine" she sadi heading back to her room to go back to sleep for a while longer.

(ok so whats in the book? what is going to go on at the party? i will try to update by next week)


	11. Chapter 11

[ok chapter 11! i will be slowing down a little on the updates i have been swamped in homework and midterms are super close so sorry guys!]

Once inuyasha was awake again it was about 8 am and shippo woke her up because he was hungry but she didnt mind.

They were now walking down to the dinning room for something to eat when they were intercepted by yelling and screaming.

"Sesshomaru come back here come on you need to spend time with me and i will even let you do your work while im with you please!" they heard and then bout 2 seconds later they saw a neko demon run by after a blurr of white.

"who was that?" asked shippo, "how should i know" inu answered.

Once shippo and inuyasha had eaten they were just sort of walking around inuyasha had skimmed through the book from her brother and stopped when she got to the chapter labeled 'mating and heat seasons' she really didnt want to go through that. from what she gathered the celebration going on tomorrow was for all royal demon families, she also learned that her brother would probaly start getting request for her hand from suitors she hated that it was her brothers disition who she mated and not hers.

The book had explained that once she went into heat the smell would attract demons from miles around just to try to mate with her she was hoping that it wouldnt happen for a while.

some servants were assigned just to her... they were the same ones that attened to her mother when she stayed here at the castle thier names are yuki and momaru. Yuki was a girl and momaru is a boy.

"lady Inuyasha do you need anything?" Yuki asked.

"no and just Inuyasha is fine i hate all this formal shit" she said back she wasnt trying to be mean its just that she hated ordering people around.

"Inuyasha can i have some bread?" shippo asked

'why does he want bread?' she mentally asked "go ahead shippo" she told him though.

With that shippo went running to the kitchen.

"yuki go take a break with momaru you guys can have the week off i have some things i want to do... alone" she said.

"um ok L- Inuyasha" she said, yuki had to catch herself not to call her Lady inuyasha.

Inuyasha was now riding on her twin tail named kietta (key et a) she had recently found out that when a powerful preistess was born they recieve a twin tail as a compaion. Hers had been waiting at the castle for her master to return. She figured that kirara was from Midoriko so kietta was hers.

Inuyasha was heading to Sangos village she missed her friends.

She was directly over head but she had been practicing her spiritual powers on the way there so her hair was black but as soon as she focussed on her demonic energy it would go back to normal. But she decided to see if her friends would reconize her. She was wearing a light blue kimono with water lillies on it she still had tetsaiga though.

She landed behind them while they were walking kietta was now in kitten mode on her shoulder like kirara would sometimes do.

she creeped up behind them and, "BOO!" she yelled they went up at least 5ft in the air. The village besides them was empty and they were not expecting company.

"what the, who are you?" miroku asked. "how did you find this place" sango asked.

"mew!" kirara said happily jumping on the black haired strangers head.

"kirara get down from there!" sango shouted.

what no one relised was miroku had gotten up off the ground and was now behind inuyasha.

"you stupid hentai monk!" she yelled after miroku groped her.

he now had a huge bump on his head and inuyasha's hair went back to normal since she used her domonic strength to pound him.

'oh man i just groped my best friend' Miroku thought looking at her.

"oh Inuyasha why did you do that we didnt reconize you!" sango said a little too loud and made inuyasha's ears flatten.

"jeez i just wanted to suprise you guys if i came like this the monk would have sensed me.

"oh i guess that is true so what up buddy" Miroku said putting his arm around her shoulder.

-SLAP-"dont even think about it monk" she said. "i came because i waned to see you is that so wrong?" she asked.

"no i guess not... aww its so cute!" sango said lifting kietta off of Inuyash's shoulder.

"This is kietta she is my twin tail" Inuyasha said befoer explaining twin tails origins.

"oh thats so cool!" sango said.

"ya i guess" inu responded in her opinion it wasnt THAT cool. It was about sunset so she said goodbye to her friends and was on her way back home riding once again on kietta.

[ok thats it for now i guess. I DO OWN KIETTA I MADE HER UP!]


	12. Chapter 12

[ ok starting at where it is the next day almost time for the party, also i dont think i describes inuyasha's female looks she has white hair like sesshomaru's and her eyes are a little brighter she still has her ears and she has inu no taisho's demon marking's on her face.]

"you look very nice inuyasha" sesshomaru said as she walked into his study. She had on a snow white kimono that had red stained cherry blossoms on it and a red cherry blossom was also in her hair holding her bangs out of her face.

"uh thanks why arent you getting ready?" she asked

"i will later we still have about an hour till guess start to arive." he retorted

"ok hey what families are coming anyway?" she had been curious aout it for a while now.

"umm lets see my mother, the northen lord and his mate, the southern lord, the eastern lord and mate,and thw wolf tribes. and thats about it. still a lot of demons though." he expained.

"oh ok- wait the w-w-wolf tribes?" she asked that was just the thing she needed... koga bugging her.

"yes the eastern and southern tribes are coming why do you ask?"

"n-n-nothing its just i uh know the eastern packs leader koga"

"oh really? thats interesting" fluffy wasnt too interested but the fact she knew him was a little strange. but why wneh she told him this did he feel so angry? so possesive? over inuyasha? he never felt this way before. 'strange' he thought.

"its not that complicated he was always chasing Kagome the miko i traveled with claiming she was his mate even though she wasnt and told him thismany times."

"oh ok then if you dont wish to see him thats fine you are not required to."

"no its fine i just didnt expect to be seeing him" why when she said that did he want to growl why did he feel this way, he looked up from his paperwork looking at his sister more closly then he ever cared to. She was absolutly beautiful more so then any demon, human or otherwise he had ever seen.

"seems i was lying earlier you look amazing" he said complmenting her really he wanted to tell her she looked like a fallen angel princess but that was not his style.

"thanks i guess anyway i should go i have to go help rin and shippo get ready" inuyash said walking out. 'man that was awkward wait why was that awkward he is my brother ugh never mind'.

Basicly all of the guest were there by now and everyone was in the ball room talking and such, everyone that is exept inuyashsa.

'where is she?' sesshomaru wondered.

then he heard it small light feet coming down the stairs. the he heard everyone in the room stop and just gasp. In front of them was a goddess with white hair that shimmered like freshly fallen snow and eyes like melted sun. No one could beleive thier eyes but who was this they were all pretty sure they would remember someone like this but k=no one knew who she was.

Once she had reached the bottom of the steps suddenly koga was infront of her.

"who are you i would have remembered such a pretty face like yours but yet my mind draws to a blank." he said trying to get her to be his.

"out of my way koga i dont have time for this" she said calmly.

"there you are!" two little voices said as she was glomped by shippo and rin.

"shippo what are you doing here and is kagome here?" koga asked surprised.

"i am here with her-nods toward inuyasha- and no we sent kagome back to her own time she was being a bitch" shippo said innocently.

"shippo you shouldnt say that even if its true!" inu yelled.

"why not you say it" he asked

"ya well im older than you"

"how dare you call my woman a bitch!" koga yelled but not loud enough to cause a disturbence.

"oh so now kagomes your woman what was that then earlier when you were flirting with me? huh huh what was that then ?" inu taunted him.

"well uh" was all the wolf could say.

"wolf get awway from my little sister" they heard from behind them, it was sesshomaru.

"y-y-your little sister?" koga studdered.

"yes now get away from her"

"yes sir!" koga said bolting.

that was when a comotion started no one knew Sessomaru had a little SISTER they all thought he had a little BROTHER.

sesshomaru then grabbed inuyash aby the arm and pylled her up onto the balcony over looking the ball room. He got everyones attetion by just going up there everything was completly quiet.

"welcome everybody to our annual royal famlies reuinon we have a speacial announcment not only is this the 100th reuinion but it is also the first time for all of you meeting my younger sister the princess of the west" he said proudly he was very excited tto see what thier reaction would be though he wouldnt show it.

"everyone was silent for a moment and then they all bowed in respect of the princess it was customary for everyone to do this when a new family member was intoduced.

sesshomaru's mother came up the stairs as they were heading down and seemed to want something, she always did.

"well well who is this?" she asked

"as i just said she is my little sister mother." fluffy said calmly.

"i was unaware that you possesed a younger sister." she said

"no you knew, but if you are going to play ignorance then fine. Mother this is my younger sister second born of inu no taisho half-demon and half-priestess inuyasha." he said going along with what his mother was playing.

"i-i-i-inuyasha i thought that was the half breed" his mother said trying to sound like she didint know what myoga nd totosai did.

"you and me both know that inuyasha was born a girl so dont play that game with me mother i remember you had been 'sooo happy' that it was a girl since then you could dress her up and i am surprised and ashamed you didnt stop that worhtless flea and swordsmith from doind what they did also you will not refer to her as a half breed ever again she is the princess but she also has the power to kill you where you stand so i suggest you either get out or write your will" sesshomaru said coldly.

"fine then" his mother said turning around and leaving.

"you didnt have to be that mean sesshomaru" inuyasha said she had been scared a lot when she heard him talking like that, and being scared was NOT something she was used to.

"no it was necessary i will not have anyone speak ill of you, you are too important and deserve proper treatment like i should have provided years ago and for not doing just that i am sorry." he said sweetly. this was not somehting inuyasha was expecting her brother was apologising to her? and why did this make her heart flutter?

[ok the end!]


	13. Chapter 13

[ok chapter 13 starting off where you left no time skip besides that sesshy and inu are down the stairs and are talking to demons. Yikes!]

"You look wonderful Princess" said the northern lord and lady to inu, they were very impressed with the new princess though very curious of where she has been all these years. She may look about 16 or 17 in human years but they knew in demon years she could be around about 500 or so.

[im going with 500 because she is actually very smart no matter what other people think i mean who else could know exactly what attack to use and when in seconds notice? or cook yes cook with raw unskinned meat since they were like 5 since she grew up in the forest after izayoi died.]

"thank you you both look wonderful as well" she said trying to sound formal.

"Thank you but where have you been all these years? we have never seen you around before." the northern lady asked.

"well you probaly know already my father is dead, but my mother died when i was very young and the village we lived in chased me out so i was always moving around had to teach myself how to fight and live a fake life thanks to my fathers servants casting a spell on me i dont even know who i am anymore." inu said very sadly and it was true she had lived a lie all her life thanks to myoga and totosai and after building a place for herself in the world as a kickass guy who defeats basicly every demon he comes across. But now she was a girl and a princess but she had no idea how to be either.

"Oh my! thats so sad." the northern lady said she was genually sad for this girl.

[lol 'oh my' so a kasumi move. For those who have not watched it kasumi is from ranma 1/2 and says oh my A LOT]

"no really its ok i got used to it pretty quick since that was the only option to survive its not that sad i guess maybe a little though m'lady" she said again trying not to offend the norths lady.

"oh please call me auntie dear." she said sweetly.

"um ok auntie." inu said with a small smile.

"oh i do not beleive i know your name dear what is it?"

"oh um its inuyasha" she was sort of nervous the northern lady would reconize it.

"why does that name sound familiar?" the northern lady asked herself aloud.

"i beleive that was that strong half demon dear" the lord said.

"oh yes thats where i heard it, but dear why do you have the same name as that hanyou that stole your fathers sword?"

"oh well um uh" inuyasha studdered she was unsure how to answer, plus if they looked closly they might notice she had tetsaiga at her hip but it was sort of hard to see since her hair had grownquit a bit and almost covered it completely.

"Inuyasha could you come here a second?" sesshomaru asked overhearing the conversation and noticing his sisters distress.

"ya coming aniki." she said then telling the northerns goodbye.

Now it was about a an hour after fluffy rescued her and inuyasha had stayed by his side the entire time.

-BANG- "what was that?" inuyasha asked looking at her brother.

"i dont know" -CRASH-

"Lets go check it out" fluffy said running off.

"wait up!"

They went towrds where the sound originated. When they got there in the huge hole in the wall was a giant spiderr demon or more like half demon. It was naraku he had come at the perfect time too. with all the noise and different smells no one could tell he was coming.

"Naraku!" said inuyasha angrily while unsheathing tetsaiga.

"kukukukukuku i have come to destroy you too now die and become one with my flesh!" he said while letting out a cloud of miasma.

"inuyasha go get help!" sesshomaru ordered while he grabbed tokigin.

"ok" she said running back the way they came.

xXx

"help anyone naraku has attacked" she yelled once back in the ballroom.

"Naraku? oh no!" "we gotta help" these and others were heard all around.

"follow me!" inu yelled leading them back to where her brother and naraku were dueling.

xXx

By now neither were bothering to announce their attacks as they executed them. blood and demonic power were spilling out everywhere.

"Sesshmoaru!" inuyasha yelled as she ran to her brother when he collapsed.

That was when at least 10 demon puppets showed up. inuyasha took charge and told the otheres to take care of the puppets and that naraku was hers.

"naraku die!" she yelled as she attacked with the mado creating the path to the underworld and then using the wind scare to push him into it.

"naraku you shall never again creat problems or suffering for me my friends or anyone else and if you even think of coming back you better think again because if you do come back you'll be sorry" she said as her hair turned black and a bow and arrows made completely out of spiritual energy appeared in her hands and she let the arrow fly peiercing naraku right in the heart while also destroying him.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her as she returned to normal she was brathing hard and sweating.

"its ok its all over now" he said trying to calm her.

"no it isnt it has only just begun" she said with a serious look on her face.

xXx

[dont think its over yet cuz this story is still goin on its not even close to being done i just wanted to close that part of it. Since i did not include naraku a lot that was for a reason he was plotting this plus i really wanted to get him da fuck out of here so i no have to worry about him anymore ok ok bye by efor now!]


	14. Chapter 14

[ok back where you left off naraku's dead now.]

xXx

"we should get back and help the others" sessh told her.

"ok lets go" she said turning and walking to where the others were fight ing the puppets.

xXx

"not very good are they?" inu asked fluffy.

"they usually just have thier armies do this kind of stuff for them so no they arent." sesshy and inu were just walking into the other room.

The lords and laddies plus wolf tribes had only defeated 1 demon puppet. from the looks of it they were all already tiring out and even koga looked pretty banged up.

"and he thinks he could protect Kagome pfft" scoffed inuyasha after seeing the wolf.

"would you like too show him up?" lord fluff asked with a smirk.

"my pleasure" she said running forward and taking out tetsaiga and killing the pupet without even using a attack just a swing.

"out of my way wolf!" she yelled.

"what are you doing here mutt" he said with out even looking or noticing is was a 'she' who said it.

"WIND SCAR!" she yelled taking out the two he was barely fending off.

"looks like there is a little wolf who needds my help." she said smirking at him. Something people didnt know about the kimono she was wearing was it doubled as a fighting uniform. she was now in a very short white/ cherry blossom version of the dress kagome had made out of her shirt in 'night in togenkyo part 2' with her hair up in a high pony tail also.

"what the- you not the mutt!" koga accused.

"yes i am and your a mangy flea bitten wolf who couldnt protect kagome to save his life." she said that was when something clickeed in his head.

"inuyasha? that you?"

"ya now out of my way!" she yelled attacking the puppet coming towards them.

By now everyone just watched as she defeated all of the puppets single handed with the mado. [sorry dont know how to spell the whole thing is anyone knows plz tell me.]

Once she was done basicly all the rulers where crowded around her asking questions.

"is that tetsaiga?", "wherre did these things come from?" ," what was that attack?".

"first off yes this is tetsauga, those were demon puppets from naraku, and that was the mado, also naraku wont be around anymore i killed him before coming and saving your butts" she said smirkin the entire time from the gaping mouths and jealous faces around her.

"you killed naraku?!" they all said at once.

'creepy' inu thought. "ya i killed him it was kind of easy to just suck him into the underworld and pruify him i wonder why i didnt do that earlier."

"how could you possibly kill him plus there are no preistesses around to purify him that makes you a liar!" the southern lord accused.

"are you saying that i couldnt do it?" she asked she knew his answer and she already planned what to do about it.

"yes no little girl could defeat him princess or not" he said smirking, his smirk was almost istantly removed as soon as it was there when inuyasha pulled out tetsaiga and it transformed.

"Now who would like to be first to take a trip to see Naraku? I dont fucking care what people think i will not be treated like some fucking little girl. All of you having been treating me like some lost god or something but where you when i was orphaned and left alone huh? Where were any of you when demons or even sesshomaru attacked me as a kid. thats right you didnt care! You didnt care then i wont even think for a second you care now. I am Inuyasha second born of Inu no taisho and first born of izayoi, i am a half-demon and i dont fucking care because i am also half-preistess and i know for a fact using Tetsaiga or a Spiritual bow i can whoop your asses without even breaking a sweat so back the fuck off!"

Everyone in the room was silent all they could do was stare most of the time inuyasha didnt show her demon marking but now they were visible and bright as ever you couldnt miss them. They were the same as Inu no Taisho and that meant she was no liar she COULD kill them without even TRYING.

" I think it would be best if the west no longer had a princess" said the southern lord with a serious face.

"Hell no you have no decission in this my younger sister is the princess and no one can change that. She is not only the strongest half-demon in record but also stronger than all of you COMBINED she took down in about two minutes what you couldnt do in an hour aslo she is more beautiful them any demoness human or other wise and i love her and this is my castle i make the rules. I think you should all leave NOW! Sesshomaru said his eyes flashing red at the end.

"fine then i guess next year when the reuinion is at our castle you will not be invited" One of the many guest said as all of them filed out into thier carriges and left.

xXx

"Sesshomaru did you mean what you said about me?" inuyasha asked after they were all gone.

"every word, Inuyasha i love you" he said with a loving look on his face.

"I love you too Sesshomaru" she said.

Suddenly he pulled her in and their lips locked. His arms wraping around her as her arms went around his neck.

When neither could breath they finally broke the kiss and just looked at each other.

"i love you" fluffy told her.

"i love you more" inuyasha told him right back.

Sesshomaru simply stood there with her in his arms. But eventually he picked her up and too her to his room. They were going to have a good night sleep tonight but tomorrow night he was going to show her what its like to be a woman.

xXx

[ok chapter 14 is done. WARNING NEXT CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN INCESS VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED. sorry my friend told me to put that there ^-^ merp.]


	15. Chapter 15

[ok chapter 15]

xXx

(time skip 1 day, nothing really happened but repairs)

"Sesshomaru im tired can we go back to your room yet?" inuyasha asked she had watched him sit there and go through papers all day and even if she hadnt really did much she still got tired. She would have preferred her roo but when naraku busted in her floor had caved in so she was staying in fluffy's room and shippo was with rin.

"let me finnish and then we can go back to the bedroom i just have to finnish denying all of the suitor request for your hand, unless that is you would rather be mated off to some random demon that is" he said he was very confident she would be quiet after that.

"..." and he was correct!

"hey sesshomaru i am gonna go to the bath huse i will be back later" inuyasha said as she walked out. She didnt really feeldirty but she wanted something to do.

xXx

"ahh" she sighed as she sunk into the indoor hot spring.

That was when she felt something prick her neck, she didnt have to guess what it was so she just smacked the side of her neck. In her palm was a now flat flea demon.

"There you are Inuyasha i have been searching for you" he told her with a smile.

"No you ran off when there was danger and now you came back for my blood." she said. he should know by now she can tell when he's lying.

"That hurts i was worried because when i came back from urgent buisness you were nowhere to be found" he pleaded.

"whatever" she really didnt want to argue right now.

She sat there for a while listening to him babble until once again... She got bored.

"well so much for that" she said refferring to trying to relax and having something to do. she had washed herself and hair at least four times and now she was pretty sure koga could probaly smell a hint of lavender in his cave in the east.

xXx

Inuyasha had gotten bored with sesshomaru's study (office) and had gone to the bedroom and was on the bed waiting for dinner.

"Dinner! come on half-breed i done have all night!" she heard jaken shout from the hallway. She got up and went to the door but stopped in her tracks when she saw who was behind Jaken.

"Whats wrong you stupid hanyou take the food! i do not understand how M'Lord sesshomaru can out up with such insolence!" jaken screahed.

Sesshomaru just nodded to her and she took the food tray, then sesshomaru picked him up by his collar.

"Grrr HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SISTER AND YOUR PRINCESS THAT WAY FOR THIS I SHOULD RIP OUT YOUR TOUNGE AND LET KIETTA TEAR YOU APART! YOU ARE LUCKY NO ONE ELSE CAN HANDLE THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS OR YOU WOULD BE LONG DEAD NOW I EXPECT THAT YOU WILL BEHAVE! GOT IT?!" Sesshomaru was NOT happy he had instucted jaken to care for his sister not this.

"Umm aniki could i determine the punishment?" inuyasha asked with an evil smirk

"i dont see why not"

"myoga you, totosai, and jaken are going to serve rin and shippo for the next year" she knew that shippo and rin were like hurricane's they wouldnt last a week.

xXx

"that stupid half breed how can she do this to us" jaken complained from the room where he was asigned with totosai and myoga.

"i never thought master inuyasha would do soething like this to me" myoga said earning two agry glares.

"i have a plan to get back at her but we must act quickly before her and sesshomaru retire to bed got it?" totosai had a evil grin on his face, his grin was joined by two others as they agreed to his plan.

xXx

Myoga had gotten out of the room by going under the door he was carrying a small pouch that seemed to be glowing. he was following the scent of inuyasha's blood, it turned out she was down the library. He quietly snuck up behind her and slowly opened the pouch. Inside there was a glowing powder like substance, he took a small portion into his hand blew it over inuyasha's head.

She started to cough and glow a light blue color. the next thing he knew he was passed put with myoga going straight out the door a smile on his face.

"do you think that was enough to get back at the hanyou?" totosai asked.

"ya definetly sesshomaru was so happy to get his sister back now that he once again has a brother he will probaly try to kill him again." myoga chuckled from his place on jaken's hat.

xXx

[ok the end for chapter 15! it may be a while till the next chapter the cooling fan on my laptop is a little messed up but it may be tomorrow or the next day the new chapter comes just be warned. this was something my friend came up with myoga turned inuyasha into a male again like he did when inuyasha was younger so now _he_ and sesshomaru have to figure out how to undo it, and with naraku gone that might prove to be difficult. ok byes for now!]


End file.
